Marvelous Birthday
by Thanstew
Summary: It was Jane's birthday and she was expecting Demetri to be there to celebrate it with her. One shot, LEMONS 18 , all human. Written by @MadiRamadhani.


It was a night. A night that Jane supposed to remember. It was her birthday. Yeah,she could remember that because her lover wasn t there. She expected to have him in her arms.

Jane was sitting on her balcony inside her holes blue mini dress and wine in her hand, waiting for Demetri. She took a sip of her wine and put the glass on the table. Tears dropped on her face, she was so sad. Demi has been with her for a long time, but tonight ? Demetri forgot about her special day ?  
Hours and hours have passed by until she wasn t a birthday girl. She was pissed off but someone came to her room and covered her eyes with his hands Happy birthday baby. Sorry, I m late. Master Aro sent me to another city and I had to do something he said with his charming voice.

Why would you do that to me ? You know it s my birthday ! Jane said. She was mad.

Because He paused I have to get something He replied, smiling back as he stroked her hair.

What is it ? Jane folded her hands on her chest.

Jane... Demi held her hand and made her stood up.

Demi knelt on the ground and pulled out a little box from his pocket. He smiled at Jane as Jane started to get surprise by what Demi was doing.

"I was getting this" he smiled and opened the box.

"Jane Volturi," he said and held her hand tight,staring at her eyes "Will you marry me ?" he asked with a lot of hopes in his face.

Jane's face turned into red and smiled about to cry again, "Demi.." she looked up and didn't know how to express her happiness, "Yes,I would" she said in a happy tone.

Demi stood up and slided the ring to Jane's finger. Demi hugged her and kissed her lips passionately as he stroked her red cheeks.  
"Do you want to open your birthday gift ?" Demi asked.  
"Isn't this my gift?" Jane raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah,one of the gift, but, don't you want the gift ? " he asked again as he opened his shirt a bit.  
"Oh,I see" Jane said as she took deem inside her room and closed the balcony door.

Demi was very seductive to Jane. He started to stroking her body, kissing her neck and licking it.  
"Demi, I have no time" Jane said and frowned "It's almost morning and Master Aro has given me more jobs" she sighed.

Demi smirked and ignored what she said, he started unbuttoning her dress and lied her down on the bed. Demi kissed her body, exploring the joy of her breast and the soft of her stomach. Demi unbuttoned her bra. He was amazed to see Jane's breasts. It's been a very long time.  
He opened his shirt and and his pants.

"Uhhm" he mumbled and kissed her breast seductively slowly and licking her nipple until it's hard.  
Jane moaned a bit as she caressed Demi's hair and kissing his shoulder.  
Jane took off her panties and held demi's hand.

"Sorry I can't wait" she said as she put his fingers inside her pussy. "Ahh" jane moaned as demi's fingers were playing inside her,swirling it slowly but hard.

Demi kept kissing and licking her body.  
"Ahh,Demi" Jane moaned. Demi played his fingers inside her pussy hard and getting faster. "Demi, stop" Jane said to make demi stopped. Demi looked at Jane, wondering what did he does.  
"Come inside me now" Jane requested Demi as her hand caress and tried to control himself.

He kept thrusting it until he couldn't control it and thrusted it hard and wild.  
Jane screamed and arched her back. Demi seemed to enjoy it. Yes,he did enjoy it very much.

Demi thrusted it harder and harder until Jane seemed to be hurt, he looked at her and tried to be more gentle.  
"I'm coming" Demi said.  
"Come soon" Jane screamed in pleasure.  
Demi fucked faster and cummed inside her,a white liquid spreaded inside her pussy and outside. Demi and Jane lied on the bed sighing. "Thank you for the gift"  
Jane said as she cuddled Demi. He smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead "I love you,I'd do everything to make you stay with me" he said holding her tight "I promise" he added. 


End file.
